


Who's the Boss?

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dom Ali, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mistress, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sub Carli, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistress Ali teaches Carli a lesson after she walks in on the midfielder touching herself without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Anon(Tumblr): Carli/Ali (up to you) Carli’s initially the aggressor, but Ali turns the tables by dominating her.

Carli had been watching the younger woman all camp, when she finally decided to make her move, cornering Ali in the locker room. Only the two of them were left, she had made sure to send out the message that everyone else should clear out, going back to their own rooms to clean up after practice.

She strode over to the defender pressing her up against the lockers before kissing her. The midfielder had been dreaming about this for a while. However, she hadn’t expected the defender to flip their positions, instead pushing her forcibly into the lockers.

Ali’s eyes sparkled as she smirked at the older woman’s surprise. “You may be in charge on the field, but I’m in charge where it matters,” she smirked before tangling her hands in Carli’s hair. Ali kissed her roughly, slipping her tongue into Carli’s mouth, taking control of the kiss by beating her tongue into submission. Ali finally pulled away from the kiss, leaving Carli breathless and slumped against the lockers.

“If you feel like a repeat performance, you know my room number, Lloyd,” Ali said, smirking as she walked off from the aroused woman.

\--- Eight Years Later--

The defender opened the door expecting her girlfriend to be watching some TV or reading a book. What she found was very different than either of those innocent activities. Instead, Carli was on the bed, back pressed hard against the mattress, as one of her hands held Ali’s vibrator to her clit allowing her hips to cant forward begging for release, the other hand playing with her nipples.

The older woman knew that she was not allowed to touch herself sexually without Ali’s permission, which she certainly had not received. Ali was supposed to be down in a defenders only meeting with the national team. Carli had asked Jill how long she expected the meeting to last, and she was supposed to have another hour to cum and clean up before the younger woman was back in their room.

Ali shook her head looking at her girlfriend in disappointment. She knew she had turned Carli on earlier with all her teasing, but the midfielder was supposed to wait for her. Now she was going to have to punish her for the transgression. And to think, Ali was going to be so nice and even use her mouth to get the other woman off, but that was a reward for good girls, which Carli certainly wasn’t right now.

Carli, the confident co-Captain of the USWNT, began to stutter like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. “I...I...didn’t think you were going to...she said...you’re not…”

Ali held up her hand affectively stopping Carli’s mid-stutter. She glared at the toy, now turned off, that still rested between the midfielder’s glistening thighs. “Do you know my rules?”

Carli began stuttering her excuse, “I...you see...I just couldn’t-”

The defender cut her off. “I asked you a question. Do you know my rules?”

“Yes, ma’am,” she replied, head hung and her eyes no longer meeting Ali’s. She was ashamed that she had broken one of the younger woman’s rules. She hadn’t meant to get caught, even when she knew what she was doing was wrong. Ali asked so little of her, could she not have just waited for her girlfriend to return to their room?

“What are they?” Ali asked her tone clipped.

The rules came out muffled as the midfielder mumbled her words. “Louder,” Ali barked, so through with dealing with Carli’s shit. This was not how the day was supposed to go. She wasn’t supposed to have to discipline the woman today. She should have seen it coming; Carli had been acting too good for too long. The midfielder had been bound to slip up eventually. She always did.

“I’m not allowed to touch myself without your permission,” Carli whispered.

“And?”

“Ali…”

“And?” Ali repeated louder, annoyed with Carli’s lack of response.

“I’m not allowed to cum without your permission,” Carli whispered.

“Carli,” Ali said warningly.

Tears pricked at the corners of Carli’s eyes at the defender’s harsh tone. “I am not allowed to use toys without your permission. I am not to eat anything off my special diet without your permission. I am not allowed to talk back to any of the coaches, and I am not allowed to fight with my teammates anymore. These rules are for my benefit to make me a better person. When I break a rule I get punished. I am yours to do with as you please, Mistress.”

“Sit up,” Ali commanded. “You know your punishment.”

“Yes mistress,” Carli whispered.

Ali walked over to her suitcase, pulling out a set of clamps and two sets of restraints. The clamps attached easily to Carli’s already hard nipples, making her whimper. The sharp alligator teeth of the clamps bit into the midfielder’s flesh sending pain tingling down her spine. Ali attached Carli’s hands to her thighs with a set of thigh restraints that she knew drove Carli crazy, before using the second set to attach each ankle to the end of the bed. Carli’s bent legs were spread wide, her pussy was dripping wet and glistening for her early activities.

“Mistress…” Carli whined the pleasure she was getting through the pain was driving her crazy. She had been so close to orgasming when Ali had come into the room. Two more minutes and she wouldn’t be in this unbearable state between orgasming and need. She knew she had done wrong, but she couldn't help but feel like she should have just kept going accepting the worse of Mistress Ali’s punishment after she came.

“Silence,” the younger woman hissed. “You are not going to talk unless spoken to first. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, mistress,” the midfielder whimpered, not looking into her mistress’s eyes knowing that she had to show her submission now. Maybe if she showed how sorry she was for breaking the rules, Ali might go easier on her.

There was no such luck. The defender knew she needed to put Carli in her place for breaking one of the golden rules. Her hand went to the vibrator finding it easily as she brought her mouth to the older woman’s kissing her hard and showing her dominance. Ali grabbed Carli’s hair hard, forcing her head back for easier access to her lovely little mouth. Her hands were rough, running her nails on the taut abs, leaving marks on the previously blemish free skin. Carli had wanted to get a tattoo there, but Ali had told her ‘no’ being in charge of the midfielder’s body. She wanted to be able to paint the midfielder’s flesh every time she dominated her, leaving marks that would remind the older woman for weeks just who she belonged with.

Carli gasped at the sensation Ali’s nails were creating on her stomach. She pulled at the restraints as her back arched. Ali grasped the clamps between her fingers, pinching the trapped nipples harder, and causing midfielder to still and let out a whimper. “Silly girl, this is not for your pleasure. Stop moving; this is your last warning.”

Carli whimpered, but held her tongue, knowing that Ali was not asking for a response. Tonight, it would not be wise to challenge her mistress. The younger woman was feeling especially commanding and would not let her get away with anything. “Remind me, why are you being punished?”

“I played with myself and used the toys without your permission, mistress,” Carli whimpered, Ali pulled her hair hard as she spoke.

“And what do you think your punishment should be?” Ali asked, holding the metaphorical double-edged sword to the other woman’s throat. “Should I spank you until you can’t stand to sit? So that any time spent sitting on the bench is unbearable?”

Carli didn’t answer. She knew that Ali wasn’t done teasing her, punishing her mentally as well as physically. The defender was good at mind games, often turning Carli’s world on its head. “No...I don’t think Jill would approve of that. Though, it might be motivate you to work harder on the field. You’ve been slacking lately.”

She went to protest only to be silenced as her mistress gave a particularly sharp slap to her thigh. “No, no, my lovely. We both know you’ve been slacking, but I’ll work you back into shape. Not tonight, though. I need to correct a much more troubling transgression.” Ali shook her head, using her fingers to draw patterns on the flexing muscles in Carli’s legs. “I think I should bring you to the edge over and over again until you’re shaking. Because you want to know something?”

Carli knew by the tone that she was supposed to answer. Ali’s voice always became sharper when she expected a response from her lover. “Yes, mistress.”

“Bad girls don’t deserve to cum, Carli. You’ll be learning that all too well tonight because you were being such an awfully bad girl. If you had only been a good girl, you’d be coming right now. I was even planning to use my mouth.” Carli whimpered already feeling the loss of the pleasure she could have had. Ali smiled as she used her thumb to flick the vibrator on its lowest setting, bringing it down to the older woman’s clit, just barely touching the sensitive nub. “Why couldn’t you just be my good girl?”

Ali rubbed the vibrator all around her sensitive clit, watching as the muscles in Carli’s legs strained as she tried to restrain her hips from moving. She moved the vibrator lower, tracing over her soaking wet folds before slipping just the tip in, fucking her shallowly with the toy. Carli bit her lip, trying to stifle the whine escaping her throat, but the action was futile. Ali smirked when she heard the noise, pressing the vibrator farther inside her. Carli moaned, thrashing her head from side to side as Ali fucked her with the toy. Her body started to shake as she neared her peak. Recognizing this, Ali slid the toy out of her before she could fall over the edge, causing her hips to buck wildly as they sought the friction that was no longer there.

“Stop it,” Ali hissed, pinching her nipples hard between her forefingers. “Bad girls don’t get to cum. And you are being a very bad girl right now.”

Ali got off the bed, walking over to her suitcase and pulling out a Cat o’ Nine tails, and grabbing other toys and restraints which she brought over to the bedside table, setting them where Carli couldn’t see them.

Placing the whip on the bed, she pinched Carli’s thigh bringing the midfielder’s attention back towards her. “Do you know why you are being punished?” she asked.

“I was bad. I didn’t listen to you when you told me to stop moving,” Carli responded keeping her eyes lowered.

“Correct. Do you think you should be punished?”

“Yes mistress. I was a bad girl and should be corrected.”

Ali moved the whip closer to her, as she stood in between Carli’s spread legs at the foot of the bed. She ran her hands over the smooth skin, starting at her ankles and making her way to the juncture of her thighs where she let her fingers dip into the wetness she found pooled there. “You will count every stroke. If you mess up, then we will start again. Are we clear?” Ali commanded.

“Yes mistress.”

Ali picked up the whip, running it gently over her skin, letting Carli see what she would be using to punish her. Carli’s eyes widened when she saw what was in Ali’s hand, and she bit her lip. She didn’t often have this particular whip used on her, as it had been some time since she had needed this type of correction. She knew she would feel this punishment for a while.

The Cat o’ Nine tails snapped through the air landing a strike on the woman’s right thigh, leaving a smacking sound that reverberated around the room before disappearing; the only sound proving anything had happened was the whimper coming from Carli, “One, mistress.”

Ali was not a cruel mistress. She did not want to needlessly cause her pet pain. She only used it as a teaching tool, leaving marks that couldn’t be seen when they were in full soccer gear. Others might notice the purpling spots, but it would only be their teammates in the locker room. Even they were smart enough not to say anything. Ali never let the others tease her pet, instantly going into ‘bitchy’ Ali mode if one of them even so much as mentioned the odd nature of their relationship.

The next three hits landed without warning on the muscular thighs, not hitting in the same place twice. Carli counted them out, barely able to catch her breath through the pain. “Two. Three. Four.”

Ali smirked twirling the Cat o’ Nine tails in her hand as she moved around the bed, pacing back and forth keeping Carli on edge as she wondered when the next blow would come. Suddenly, the defender struck out landing a sharp hit to her lower abdomen.

Carli cried out before her brain could stop her. Ali gave her a moment to calm down, luckily the midfielder’s brain was functioning enough to remember to whimper out, “five.”

Ali smiled. Five was a good number. She had thought about leaving it at four, but Carli’s abs just screamed for a splash of color. “I think that’s enough for tonight. You may thank me now.”

Carli whimpered as Ali straddled her, dragging her pussy up her stinging abs all the way to her face. She hovered above her, tangling her fingers in her pet's hair, waiting for Carli to thank her.

“Thank you mistress,” Carli gasped. “May I please you now?”

“You may,” Ali said as she lowered her slit to her lover’s mouth, tangling her fingers in her hair.

Ali tugged harshly on Carli’s hair, as she was pleased, enjoying the sounds her pet made as her hair was pulled. She ground down on Carli’s face, feeling her tongue circling her clit. Ali continued to let Carli pleasure her, loving the way her mouth felt on her dripping pussy. Carli lapped at Ali’s folds determined to bring her mistress over the edge. She sucked hard on her clit as she felt Ali’s grip on her hair tighten. Ali rocked her hips against her pet’s mouth, close to the edge. She tangled her other hand in her lover’s hair as well, pulling it hard as she fell over the edge.

The defender rode out her orgasm, undulating her hips on her lovers face smearing it with the liquid that flowed from her as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. Finally, her pussy stopped rippling and her orgasms subsided; she rolled to the side collapsing back against the bed frame when she realized she was smothering Carli with her pussy.

She sat for a moment catching her breath. One hand was still in midfielder’s hair, but now instead of pulling the brown locks, she carded the strands through her fingers lovingly. “Good girl,” she whispered.

Carli preened under the affection. She had been desperate to prove to her mistress that she was indeed a ‘good girl’ not only deserving pleasure, but also deserving of her mistress’s praise. Carli loved coming back to their room after a hard fought game only to experience the gentle caress of her mistress’s hands as she was rewarded for being a good girl and working so hard. She loved showing off on the field trying to catch Ali’s attention. Half the time it backfired, but when it worked, she was in heaven.

Ali got up, undoing the restraints one by one before removing the clamps on the now tender nipples. She rubbed the puckered flesh between her fingers returning the blood flow to the tiny buds. Carli moaned, but a sharp tap of Ali’s hand to her abdomen silenced her. “Don't make me change my mind about you being my good girl again.”

“Yes, mistress,” Carli whined as she flexed her legs finally able to move them again.

Ali laid down next to her, stroking her taut abs before moving up to stroke Carli’s cheek. “You've been so good that I've decided to let you cum, but you're going to have to work for it. Can you do that, pet?”

“Yes. Anything, mistress,” Carli whimpered. “Please, just let me cum.”

“Tsk tsk,” Ali tutted. “Such a demanding little thing. You’re lucky I think you're cute. I’m going to let you get off, but you’re going to have to do the work yourself. Climb on my leg and hump yourself to completion.”

Ali smirked at how quickly Carli was to comply with her order. The midfielder was eager as she smeared her pussy juices on the defender’s muscular thigh, undulating her hips as her body moved back and forth trying to get off. Ali’s hands remained by her side refusing to help her pet in the slightest. She watched as the older woman bit her lip, eyes closed as she lost herself in her own pleasure.

“Mistress, may I cum?” Carli asked, voice quaking. She had been so close before that grinding her clit against her girlfriend’s hard thigh was enough for her to almost reach her peak; now she only needed permission. She was a good girl after all, and good girls only came with permission from their mistresses.  

Ali thought about making her pet wait, but she had a weak spot for the desperate midfielder. Her voice was commanding, “Cum now, pet. Cum for your mistress.”

Carli fell over the edge instantly crying out Ali’s name as she came on the younger woman’s thigh. Her body shook, no longer able to hold her up causing her to collapse and fall onto her mistress.

Ali held the still spasming woman as she came down from her high, kissing the bridge of her nose lightly. “That’s my good girl,” she whispered, combing the long brown hair between her fingers, soothing Carli as she came back down to earth.

Carli was spent. Her body felt like jelly, no longer having the strength in her tired limbs to move. Ali was just fine with that. She loved having her girlfriend’s body against her own, pressing their sweaty naked flesh together. “I’m so proud of you for taking your punishment, Car.”

The midfielder smiled against the tan body beneath hers. “Thank you for setting me right, Ali,” she whispered as she finally lost herself to the dream world.  

**Author's Note:**

> Overall, pretty happy with how this turned out. We are going to be doing an O'Harli one like this as well. Also look for an AOB pregnancy fic with Carli/Cap that will be multiple chapters (really long) and very angsty coming out soon.


End file.
